Epic Skins
The Epic skins can be obtained by Lucky Box event or using / . Lucky Box |-|Portrait= Christmas Cheer (Miya).jpg|'Miya - Christmas Carnival' December 2016 Dragon Boy.jpg|'Chou - Dragon Boy' January 2017 Wizardry Teacher (rework).jpg|'Alice - Wizardry Teacher' March 2017 Onimusha_Commander_(rework).jpg|'Alpha -Onimusha Commander' April 2017 Child of the Fall.jpg|'Alucard - Child of the Fall' May 2017 Emerald Enchantress.jpg|'Eudora - Emerald Enchantress' July 2017 Galaxy Dominator.jpg|'Estes - Galaxy Dominator' August 2017 Dr. Beast.jpg|'Roger - Dr. Beast' October 2017 War Angel.jpg|'Freya - War Angel' December 2017 Royal Matador.png|'Lancelot - Royal Matador' February 2018 Mermaid Princess.jpg|'Odette - Mermaid Princess' March 2018 Bone Flamen.png|'Zhask - Bone Flamen' April 2018 Changbanpo Commander.jpg|'Zilong - Changbanpo Commander' May 2018 Doom Duelist.jpg|'Karina - Doom Duelist' June 2018 Skylark.jpg|'Fanny - Skylark' July 2018 Stellaris Ghost.jpg|'Lesley - Stellaris Ghost' August 2018 Magistrate.jpg|'Akai - Imperial Assassin' September 2018 God of War.jpg|'Martis - God of War' October 2018 Soryu Maiden.jpg|'Kagura - Soryu Maiden' November 2018 Sentinel.jpg|'Gatotkaca - Sentinel' December 2018 Twilight Dragon.jpg|'Moskov - Twilight Dragon' January 2019 Hawkwatch.jpg|'Karrie - Hawkwatch' February 2019 Mecha Dragon.jpg|'Claude - Mecha Dragon' March 2019 Onimaru.jpg|'Saber - Onimaru' April 2019 Lady Zombie.jpg|'Ruby - Lady Zombie' May 2019 Wreck King.jpg|'Johnson - Wreck King' June 2019 Astrocat.jpg|'Kimmy - Astrocat' July 2019 Video-Game Dominator.jpg|'Uranus - Video-Game Dominator' August 2019 Inferno Soul.jpg|'Leomord - Inferno Soul' September 2019 Shadow of Obscurity.jpg|'Hayabusa - Shadow of Obscurity' October 2019 Astral Wanderer.jpg|'Irithel - Astral Wanderer' November 2019 Skyblocker.jpg|'Kaja - Skyblocker' December 2019 Rakshesha.jpg|'Hanabi - Rakshesha' January 2020 Butterfly Seraphim.jpg|'Lunox' - Butterfly Seraphim February 2020 Valhalla Ruler.jpg|'Franco' - Valhalla Ruler March 2020 |-|Old Skins= Wizardry Teacher.jpg|'Alice - Wizardry Teacher' Onimusha Commander (original).jpg|'Alpha - Onimusha Commander (Orginal)' Onimusha Commander Alpha.jpg|'Alpha - Onimusha Commander (First Rework)' |-|Full Splash Art= Chou_Dragon_Wall.jpg|1,280 × 720 Wizardry Teacher Wall(rework).jpg|720 x 440 Alpha Onimusha Commander rework wall.jpg|1,620 × 950 Alucard_Child_Of_The_Fall.jpg|1,600 × 901 Emerald Enchantress Full.jpg|3,840 × 2,162 Freya_War_Angel_Wall.jpg|1,658 × 941 Lancelot_Royal_Matador_Wall.png|1,600 × 904 Odette_Mermaid_Princess_wall.png|2,125 × 1,195 Zhask_Bone_flamen_wall.png|1,920 × 1,080 Zilong_Epic_2.jpeg|1,600 × 900 Doom_Duelist_wall.jpg|3,072 × 1,728 Skylark Full.jpg|2,560 × 1,441 Lesley Stellaris Ghost wall.png|1,080 × 608 Akai Magistrate wall.png|1,600 × 898 Martis God Of War wall.png|1,648 × 1,024 Soryu Maiden Full.jpg|7,680 × 4,322 Sentinel Full.jpg|3,840 × 2,160 Moskov Twilight Dragon wall.png|2,160 × 1,206 Hawkwatch Wall.jpg|1,080 × 632 Claude Mecha Dragon wall.jpg|1,080 × 608 Saber Onimaru wall.jpg|1,080 × 608 Ruby Lady Zombie wall.png|2,048 × 1,151 Johnson Wreck King wall.jpg|2,764 × 1,555 Kimmy Astrocat wall.jpeg|3,000 × 1,632 Uranus VGD wall.jpg|6,400 × 4,104 Leomord Inferno Soul wall.jpg|2,000 × 1,238 Shadow of Obscurity Wall.jpg|2,000 × 1,238 Irithel Astral Wanderer wall.jpg|3,500 × 2,174 Kaja Skyblocker wall.jpg|4,000 × 2,477 Diamond Count Dracula (rework).jpg|'Bane - Count Dracula' Glorius General.jpg|'Zilong - Glorious General' Flower Fairy.jpg|'Rafaela - Flower Fairy' Hellfire.jpg|'Irithel - Hellfire' Phantom Pirate.jpg|'Roger - Phantom Pirate' Great Inventor.jpg|'Harley - Great Inventor' Floral Knight.jpg|'Lancelot - Floral Knight' Mecha Baby.jpg|'Nana' - Mecha Baby S.A.B.E.R. Squad Main article: S.A.B.E.R. Squad Savior.jpg|'Rafaela - S.A.B.E.R. Savior' Johnson - Automata.png|'Johnson - S.A.B.E.R. Automata' Breacher.jpg|'Layla - S.A.B.E.R. Breacher' Cyclops - S.A.B.E.R. Blaster.png|'Cyclops - S.A.B.E.R. Exploder' Regulator.jpg|'Saber - S.A.B.E.R. Regulator' V.E.N.O.M. Squad Main article: V.E.N.O.M. Squad V.E.N.O.M. Vespid.jpg|'Angela - V.E.N.O.M. Vespid' V.E.N.O.M. Emperor Scorpion.jpg|'Gusion - V.E.N.O.M. Emperor Scorpion' V.E.N.O.M. Nephila.jpg|'Hanabi - V.E.N.O.M. Nephila' V.E.N.O.M. Octopus.jpg|'Harley - V.E.N.O.M. Octopus' V.E.N.O.M. Monitor Lizard.jpg|'Grock - V.E.N.O.M. Monitor Lizard' Lightborn Squad Main article: Lightborn Squad Lightborn - Defender.jpg|'Tigreal - Lightborn-Defender' Lightborn - Striker.jpg|'Alucard - Lightborn-Striker' Lightborn - Ranger.jpg|'Fanny - Lightborn-Ranger' Lightborn - Inspirer.jpg|'Harith - Lightborn-Inspirer' Lightborn - Overrider.jpg|'Granger - Lightborn-Overrider' KOF Squad Main article: KOF Squad Athena_Asamiya.jpg|'Guinevere - Athena Asamiya' Time-Limited Event|link=Guinevere Iori_Yagami.jpg|'Chou - Iori Yagami' Time-Limited Event|link=Chou Leona_Heidern.jpg|'Karina - Leona' Time-Limited Event|link=Karina Kula Diamond.jpg|'Aurora - Kula Diamond' Time-Limited Event|link=Aurora Orochi Chris.jpg|'Dyrroth - Orochi Chris' Time-Limited Event|link=Dyrroth K'.jpg|'Gusion - K'' Time-Limited Event|link=Gusion Diamond Limited Sanguine Rose.jpg|'Vexana - Sanguine Rose' Virus.jpg|'Selena - Virus' Gill-Girl.jpg|'Karrie' - Gill-Girl King of Supremacy.jpg|'Aldous - King of Supremacy' M1 World Championship Trivia *No Lucky Box Epic skins were released in February 2017, June 2017, September 2017, November 2017 and January 2018. *Most skins in 2019 are Mechanical. Category:Skins